


Operose

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [12]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Baby Gay Kara Danvers, Banter, Canon What Canon, Cooking, Dinner, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Lena and Kara cook their first dinner together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Operose

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is terrible right now but you know what isn't terrible,,,,, that's right. Supercorp. We love Supercorp in this house. Any comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated on this! I hope my fellow shippers are doing good! ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> _"Operose" (adj): involving or displaying much industry or effort._

*

12\. Cooking Together

It's a disaster.

Kara overheats the melted bittersweet chocolate with her heat vision. It boils and bursts into leaping, spurting flames. She accidentally dumps the cup of silken tofu into the wrong food processor. And she shatters a wine glass.

Forget about the vegan dessert mousse now.

"This sucks," Kara laments, dangling off the edge of Lena's pristine kitchen countertop. She nurses the bottle of red merlot.

"We still have the biryani, Kara,"

According to Lena, this is a vegetarian Indian rice dish with onions, garlic cloves, cumin, zucchini, bell pepper, ginger, chili powder and other delicious spices. She observes moodily as Lena turns the heat to medium under her skillet, adding a bay leaf.

_"M'sorry…"_

"You're forgiven," Lena says offhandedly. Her mouth scrubbed free of her plum lipstick from earlier. Kara feels Lena's hand on her knee closest to Lena. Her fingers squeeze down, and Kara's hand falls on hers. "But no more cooking shortcuts in the apartment, Kara," she reminds her with weary amusement. "It would also help… _if_ … you glanced at the recipe. _More_ than once."

Kara complains under her breath and takes another painfully long swig of wine.

She gasps for air, lowering the wine bottle. All of Lena's fingers relocate as Kara from her knee and onto the inside of Kara's thigh. Kara makes a low, intrigued noise, raising her eyebrows. "Lena?" she breathes, shifting under her grasp.

"You really are The Girl of Steel," Lena concludes. A hint of mischievous smile on her expression. "Ever crushed someone?"

"Um _…_ "

"With your thighs."

"I _…_ " Kara pinkens, her eyes going round. "I, uh _…_ "

Lena wrinkles her nose, sighing.

It's so cute.

Lena is so _cute_ and _wonderful_ and _pretty_ , and Kara is gonna shrivel up right here.

"I'm asking about sex, Kara," Lena murmurs, her expression now grinning.

"Right. Got it." Kara adjusts her glasses, tilting her head down and clearing her throat. "I, no _…_ I haven't thought about it _…_ "

"What do you think about it now?"

She blinks owlishly.

"M-me?" Kara stammers. "And you?"

Lena shakes her head, grinning harder, but Kara has a feeling this is about something else. "Let's talk about it another time," she says, removing her hand from gripping Kara's thigh. Kara mourns the loss of heat. "We're almost done with cooking."

The red wine returns to Kara's mouth.

_Oh boy._

*


End file.
